Talk:Unsealing Technique: Shuriken
figthing style Shouldn't this technique be considered a figthing style? There's a number of variations such as rope or confetti which could fit as subcategories and coresponding treatments have been given to similar pages such as the Mysterious Peacock Method or Arhat Fist.--Tzao (talk) 16:28, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :The fighting style would be the "Unsealing Technique". But we should hold off from creating it since we should merge it with Generic Sealing Technique (re-name the article).--Omojuze (talk) 16:34, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Users Should Tenten and Toroi be listed as users? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:45, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Naruto is user too. --Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 01:35, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I would imagine alot of shinobi use this technique, but like the Unsealing Technique, only significant users should be added. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::For the purpose of "not listing everyone", I propose that we only list people who summoned a large ammount of shuriken (and only shuriken) from a scroll to launch at the opponent FROM THE SCROLL (and not from their hands). That, I believe, would only include Ajisai (and Tenten?).--Omojuze (talk) 04:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Toroi summoned those shuriken from the scroll in his mouth, into his hands. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:34, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::But he didn't "launched the shurikens at the opponent from the scroll itself". He summoned them to his hands.--Omojuze (talk) 04:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Leaving for future reference --> Due to the fact that this technique was called upon when used offensively, it is concluded that it is not a supplementary technique (which includes just summoning a shuriken from the scroll). Saying that it is should be considered speculation.--Omojuze (talk) 04:44, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :When 2 technique are based on the same function but end up differing some way, that my friend is called a variation. It was speculation of us to change the GST to unsealing technique, but the name and function of the technique matched so we went with it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:22, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Mainly because the article was unnamed, which, for a weird reason became cancer to the wiki for some users. If Ajisai somehow showed summoning shuriken to hold in her hand, then yes, i would see your point, now I do not. Also, this kind of treatment prevents this article from being merged with Unsealing Technique as a variation, which shouldn't happen because it was named.--Omojuze (talk) 09:44, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Tenten can do both, summon just shuriken onto her scroll and she can launch shuriken from it. Its hard to believe there there separate techniques. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:16, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm gonna agree with Saru here. Though Toroi hasn't shown to launch them like Tenten and Ajisai did, Tenten has shown to just summon a shuriken too which helps Toroi's case a bit. Toroi should be added. The overview could go like "The user unseals shuriken from a paper with a sealed formula. The user can choose to unseal and directly launch the shuriken at the target or use it for other means."--Rai 水 (talk) 20:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm gonna be an asshole and say: Since it wasn't named in all the instances when just the shuriken was summoned, saying that it's the same would be... speculation... (I hate that word now).--Omojuze (talk) 04:34, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::But your alright with Tenten being listed as a user despite it being speculation that unsealing shuriken with a card is the same as unsealing shuriken with a scroll. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Which I'm fine with removing Tenten. It was you who wanted her to be added, remember?--Omojuze (talk) 09:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Well its 2 against 1 right now so...--Rai 水 (talk) 21:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Well that doesn't necessarily make you right, you know. Unlike you two, I support in writing what was seen, not what could've been seen.--Omojuze (talk) 06:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter if it was unseen because this wiki treats the Unsealing Technique as either ' just unsealing' or "launch unsealing". So that means the only difference with Toroi and Ajisai's usage is attack, not technique. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Just "attack" makes it offensive, and just "unseal" makes it supplementary. This attack was used as offensive. And the supplementary use wasn't named.--Omojuze (talk) 10:06, April 17, 2015 (UTC) There's no reason why Tenten/Toroi wouldn't be able to launch shuriken, just like Minato not being able to use Negative Emotions Sensing. And since you were the one to add him as a user Omojuze, you contradicted yourself when you said you support in writing what was seen and not what could've been seen. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 09:16, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Being a passed-down trait and a learnable technique is different you know. It's not like Naruto trained to have sensory skills.--Omojuze (talk) 10:34, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ehhh i don't wanna have to leave it to majority votes but this discussion is going in circles and for far too long. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::There is nothing to argue about. Saying that Toroi is a user is speculation. And it's not an inherited trait, so we can't just "take a guess".--Omojuze (talk) 13:48, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Your acting like you've never acted upon speculation. Everyone except you is in agreement that Toroi and Tenten are users, despite there usage differing from Ajisai's. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, but I do know how to back down. And "everyone" is 2/3 people? k. If you want this article to be gone quickly so badly, go ahead. I give up. Why bring up "no speculation" when you turn around and do just that?--Omojuze (talk) 14:17, April 22, 2015 (UTC)